Eggs
by Imagodownwiththisship
Summary: In which Iris becomes a little emotional (she's on her period) after Barry serves her an omelette for breakfast. Featuring pmsing! Iris and cinnamon roll! Barry. Part 4 of The Baking Series


**A/N: Hey guys! So the majority of you wanted me to continue the series (sorry to disappoint those who were satisfactory with just three fics). Anyway, the fluff lives on! Iris and Barry belong to CW. I just like to write about them. Btw, I'm a girl, and I know how much mood swings can attack you on your period. No sexism here. Finally I really don't understand the random exclamation point thing like I did in my summary. Is that just a Tumblr thing?**

Menstruating Iris was terrifying for Barry to say the least. He always had to be extra cautious around her, and bought numerous tubs of Ben & Jerry's Rocky Road for future use as placating gifts when she lashed out at anyone and everyone.

Today he got up early to make his girlfriend an omelette for breakfast. He figured it was a safe bet, since there was nothing obviously triggering about a couple of eggs and some ham.

Iris blearily walked into the kitchen wearing her robe and rubbing her eyes.

"'Morning," Barry said cheerfully, setting the plate on the table.

"Aw, thanks Barr," she yawned, giving him a quick hug. "I would kiss you, but my morning breath is not something you want to be near."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Let me grab the other one off the stove and we can eat together."

"Sure thing." She picked up the fork resting next to her plate and was about to take a bite when she paused.

Noticing the lack of noise behind him, Barry turned around curiously and saw tears running down Iris' face as she stared at the omelette sadly.

"Iris? What's wrong?"

She sniffled. "It's just, you probably used about, what, four eggs to make this? That's four innocent chicks dead. Right there. Sitting on my plate. Their futures gone. Four less chickens to populate the planet."

Barry sighed. It had started. He was hoping to at least make it till noon.

"Iris, you know that those eggs were un-fertilized, right? There were never any chicks in them." He tried to break it to her as gently as he could.

"That's even worse!" She sobbed. "They had so much potential. But they weren't the chosen ones."

He walked over to her, placing a hopefully reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I understand, Iris." He didn't. "It can be distressing sometimes." It really isn't. "But I guess we just become accustomed to taking the lives of chickens every day that we don't feel anything anymore." Barry prayed his impromptu speech would be enough to satisfy her.

Iris wiped her checks on the sleeve of her robe. "I-I suppose. Thanks, Barry. You're the best."

Barry managed a relieved smile. "Anytime."

For the rest of the day, they lounged around the apartment, watching movies and baking cookies to fulfill Iris' cravings.

"Hey, why don't we watch one more movie then do something else?" Barry suggested, as he passed the plate of cookies to Iris.

"Sounds fun," Iris smiled.

Barry scrolled through movie titles on Netflix. Again, family movies just to be safe. His face lit up as he saw a familiar one.

"Chicken Little!" He said excitedly. "Iris, did you ever see that one when you were a kid-"

"Oh no," he muttered as he saw the tears falling.

He leaned closer to her. "Hey, it's-it's okay Iris. I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I shouldn't have been so insensitive."

"N-no it's not your fault, Barry. It's just the entire human race!" Iris cried angrily. "They're the reason that cute little chickens ca-can't run around happily on farms everywhere. Instead, they're dead in people's breakfasts!"

Just as Barry felt trapped, an idea suddenly sprang to mind. "Iris, I know something that'll make you feel better."

* * *

"Oh my god these chicks so precious!" Iris yelled happily, chasing after a flock of yellow fluff balls.

"They're ducklings, but close enough," Barry said quietly in amusement as he watched Iris run around the petting zoo like a small child.

"Barry! Look at the horses!" His girlfriend gestured frantically to the stable where a set of unamused brown mares stared at him apathetically.

"I see them," he grinned.

"Barry!" Iris said persistently, grabbing his hand and taking him closer to the animals. "Pet them! They're so soft!"

He shrugged and moved his hand outwards, gently patting the mane of the horse nearest him.

Barry caved. "Okay, I have to admit they're pretty cute."

Iris clutched him tightly. "I love you, Barry. Thank you. This is just what I needed."

Barry obliged, returning her hug. "Love you too."

 **A/N: You have no idea how much fun I had while writing this.**


End file.
